


Night time meeting

by Zombiesrules



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiesrules/pseuds/Zombiesrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader meets Anders one night on her way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night time meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at getting back into writing again so please don't be too harsh with comments. However I do welcome feedback even on what I should do better but please just be respectful, I stopped writing for awhile due to personal reasons so I am trying to get back into it.

Lowtown was quiet, not a soul in sight. However you knew not to let your guard down not in Kirkwall and especially not at night, it was not a safe place to be alone. You cursed yourself for covering for Nora tonight at the Hanged Man, you could have been safely at home but no you had to be nice and cover for her.

The fresh air was a welcome sensation from being surrounded by drunken men who would get in your face when hitting on you and the stence of their foul breathe was enough to turn even a qunaris stomach. So of course the change was welcome but the chill in the air was definitely not welcome, it caused you to shiver slightly. 

You would constantly look from place to place to make sure no one was around then sighed in relief, knowing you did not have the patience to deal with anyone bothering you especially not while you were so tired.

A tap on your shoulder snapped you out of your thoughts as you spun around in shock. A man stood before you he wore a coat with feathers on it. His face held subtle stubble and he had his hair tied back but what caught your attention more was the staff you could see over his shoulder on his back. This man was clearly a mage and wasn't worried about showing it.

"Can I help you?" you had finally found your words. The man just offerd you a shy sort of smile "I'm so to bother you. It's just that it's not safe to be walking around alone at night. You never know when you could be attacked" you stared at him "right? Well the only person I'm concerned about being a creep is stood right in front of me. No one else is around" the man's smile disappeared and he looked like a child who had been told off.

Even though you were right and trying to keep your guard up, you felt bad about what you said."I'm sorry it's just I just finished work, I had men hitting on me all night and I'm just trying to keep on guard. I didn't mean to say you are a creep" with this the man smiled again but shook his head "you had every right to be suspicious and I suppose I did seem like a creep just scaring you like that. But I was concerned would it be okay if I walked you home?" every instinct was telling you to decline and keep walking but you agreed and offered a smile.

"So I am (y/n), what's your name?" you glanced over and made eye contact "I'm Anders" that name rang a bell but where from then it clicked you had over heard a conversation in The Hanged Man about someone called Anders who helped heal people. "So Mr Healer, aren't you concerned about the Templars finding you out here like this?" he took a pause before answering "of course but I won't let it stop me from doing what I do best and help others" this made you smile.

Sometimes in Kirkwall it's hard to find the good when there is so much bad but here was someone was showing light in the dark. He noticed you still smiling at him and he raised a brow "are you alright?" you snapped out of your thoughts again "sorry. I was deep in thought, looks like I am the creep now" you giggled, he just chuckled.

You both spent the rest of the walk talking about any and everything "so are you working late again tomorrow?" you shook your head "it's my day off", "oh I see" again his face held disappointment. Then you reached your place "well this is me, thank you for walking me home and sorry again for the whole creep thing", "It's okay, I think next time I will announce my presence before scaring you to death" you laughed "that would be great Anders, it saves me dying" you waved and headed to your door but then stopped and looked back "see you tomorrow, look for the lit lanterns right?" he simply nodded slighlty confused "hey daydreamer go home" you told him laughing and walked in shutting your door behind you, looking forward to seeing Anders again tomorrow.


End file.
